


Christmas Jumpers

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen has a cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumpers

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/23/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/16524.html))

Winter was always one of Jongdae's favourite seasons. Not because it meant Christmas was upon them. Not because it meant there would be snow on the ground, or because there would be specials on TV, or because the festive flavours of food and hot drinks came out. No... He loved winter for one reason and one reason only.  
  
Jumpers.  
  
Woollen Festive Themed Jumpers.  
  
Christmas Jumpers.  
  
It wasn't the fact that they were warm and fluffy, that he liked them. Or that he thought they were fashionable. Oh no... He liked to wear them because everyone else in the group hated them. The look of disgust on their faces was always amusing to the vocalist, so he would deliberately wear them just to wind everyone else up.  
  
He was such a loving friend.  
  
And this year was no exception. As soon as Jongdae felt a chill in the air he had grinned to himself before pulling out his box of jumpers from storage. It was time.  
  
He decided to start off with something small. The jumper he picked out was a dark blue one, with a simple pattern. Nothing too hideous on the eyes. And there was a single white snowflake stitched into the corner. It wasn't obvious at first sight that it was a Christmas Jumper, and he wondered if any of the other members would notice.  
  
They didn't.  
  
The next day he went with a similar idea of a relatively low key designed jumper, which none of the others paid any attention to. This continued on for the next week or so, the jumpers slowly getting more and more festive.  
  
He had started to get some suspecting glances from the older members, but no-one outwardly said anything to him about them until one day when he wore a particular jumper with a Christmas Pudding knitted onto the front. It was one of his more garish jumpers and he had put it on that day since he was feeling particular adventurous.  
  
As soon as he had stepped out of his shared room, he had bumped into Zitao who had taken one look at the monstrosity the older was wearing before groaning loudly. "Oh no... Not again. Ge, why?" He whined before scurrying off to complain to any one that would listen, saying that the ugly jumpers were back so they would all need to wash their eyes out with bleach again, metaphorically of course.  
  
Jongdae had simply laughed to himself before continuing on his way to the kitchen and going about his usual tasks. He didn't miss the exasperated looks the others sent him every time their eyes fell on the jumper he was wearing. And every time he would snicker to himself before giving them the most innocent smile he could muster.  
  
But if they thought that was the worst of it... Oh no. They were very much mistaken. He had a few months worth of the ugly jumpers at his disposal. Enough to last the entire winter period. So every day he wore a different jumper, and every day he received increasing exasperated reactions and complaints.  
  
That didn't stop him from wearing them though. This was way too much fun.  
  
He was such a great friend.  
  
At one point when Sehun had been whining at him for a particularly long time, Jongdae had patted him on the back with an innocent smile. "Don't worry Sehunnie, you'll get over it. You'll all come to love the jumpers in time."  
  
"I doubt that, Hyung." Sehun had replied, and the vocalist had simply grinned in response, patting the taller's back once again before continuing on his way.  
  
Oh the maknae had no idea what he had up his sleeve. None of them did. And Jongdae was going to enjoy every minute of what was to come.  
  
Everyone remained completely unaware of the cunning plan that he was concocting. They simply thought that seeing Jongdae in the jumpers every day was going to be it. But they were wrong... They were so wrong.  
  
For the climax of Jongdae's plan only came into effect on Christmas day. They had all stayed at the dorm together for once, wanting to celebrate the day as a group which their families completely understood. And when it came to the gift exchange he couldn't help but grin to himself almost evilly.  
  
He conveniently left his gifts until last, waiting until everyone was in the best mood possible. And nobody suspected a thing... Not until he passed around his gifts to everyone which were all the exact same shape and size.  
  
Sitting back, he watched in glee as they all ripped off the paper to reveal... Christmas Jumpers. Every one was different, and every one was incredibly garish and ugly to the eye. Looking around the room, returning all the glares he was receiving with a wide grin, he shrugged his shoulders softly. "I told you all that you would have to love them in the end."  
  
He was such a great and loving friend.  
  
His loud laughter rang through the dorm before ending up muffled as he was completely buried underneath a mound of eleven hideous Christmas Themed Jumpers.


End file.
